


Luna

by TheArchitect18



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, the lord of the rings
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArchitect18/pseuds/TheArchitect18
Summary: Il primo incontro tra Legolas e Aragorn è un qualcosa che accade dettato non solo da intrecci e azioni umane, ma dato per lo più dal destino. Questo Thranduil lo ha percepito, ed è il motivo per il quale non apprezza Aragorn, fin da subito. Vorrebbe un destino sicuro per Legolas, dove possa vivere l'eternità lontano dai guai e da una possibile morte; per quanto sciocco sia, sa anche che tenerlo lontano dal destino che lo stesso figlio va cercando, è uno sbaglio.
Relationships: Aragorn | Estel & Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel & Elrond Peredhel, Aragorn | Estel & Gandalf | Mithrandir, Aragorn | Estel & Gandalf | Mithrandir & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel & Legolas Greenleaf, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel, Aragorn | Estel/Arwen Undómiel/Legolas Greenleaf, Arwen Undómiel & Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel & Thranduil, Elrond Peredhel/Legolas Greenleaf, Elrond Peredhel/Thranduil, Gollum | Sméagol/The One Ring, Legolas Greenleaf & Thranduil, Oropher & Thranduil (Tolkien), Thorin Oakenshield & Thranduil
Kudos: 3
Collections: Writober2020 di Fanwriter.it





	1. Prima parte

**Author's Note:**

> Mi scuso in anteprima se ci saranno errori qua e là o buchi di trama. Ho voluto prendere ispirazione sia dai libri che dai film, tentando di prendere tutto ciò che amo di più e trasformarlo in un missing moment riguardante Aragorn e Legolas. Aldilà della ship che può o non può esserci, ho voluto dare una sfumatura un po' diversa, che è quella della predestinazione. E' come se i due si appartenessero, questo tipo di legame va oltre l'amore e l'amicizia, creando un rispetto reciproco e una voglia di proteggersi l'un l'altro allucinante, soprattutto in un mondo difficile come quello che Tolkien ha creato per loro. La predestinazione, almeno per me, è un colpo di fulmine. Spero di aver dato a questo colpo di fulmina una sfumatura che possa piacere anche a voi.

**3018 Terza Era.**  
Un ramingo, un uomo di ventura, vagava lungo i territori di quello che un tempo era Bosco Verde. Nessuno avrebbe mai detto che la sua età fosse maggiore rispetto a quella che effettivamente dimostrava, non solo nell’aspetto ma anche nel portamento e nel fisico, dato che superava gli ostacoli di una foresta ormai ridotta in rovina con facilità. Alberi secchi o morti distesi lungo la via, rami tanto intrecciati tra loro da rendere il passaggio impraticabile, statue elfiche spezzate e il cui candore era rovinato dalla stessa oscurità che aveva costretto i loro padri a migrare a Nord-Est della foresta… tutto in lì era impraticabile e tutto era un potenziale pericolo. Mai alcun uomo avrebbe deciso di attraversare quello che da Bosco Verde si era trasformato in Bosco Atro, se non tanto per gli ostacoli immobili, per quelli mobili. Ormai quei luoghi erano maledetti dal ritorno dell’Oscuro Signore, orchi, ragni e goblin li abitavano e le loro incursioni all’interno di essa erano sempre più frequenti. Ma Aragorn non era mai stato un uomo normale, la paura non gli apparteneva e sebbene dal suo destino dipendessero molti uomini e molteplici destini lui era lì, sotto richiesta di Gandalf il Grigio. Era noto che in tutta la Terra di Mezzo Aragorn fosse il miglior seguitore di piste - molti credevano che i suoi sensi fossero stati affinati dal tempo trascorso con gli elfi - e anche se la realtà era un’altra, allo stregone non interessava; aveva scelto Aragorn per quella missione.

Il suo obiettivo era trovare una creatura, una creatura che a quanto pare possedeva qualcosa di molto caro a Gandalf, informazioni di vitale importanza per l’intera Terra di Mezzo. Quella creatura era Gollum e lui, Aragorn, dopo pochi mesi, l’aveva trovata. Era la stessa che camminava dietro di lui quel giorno e che gli causava non pochi impedimenti, ancor di più dei rami, delle statue distrutte, degli orchi che brulicavano la foresta. Gollum si dimenava e si contorceva, spesso urlava e lo pregava di lasciarlo andare prima di insultarlo nei modi più disparati. Il ramingo dapprima lo aveva costretto con una corda al collo, stretta tanto quanto bastava per poterlo trascinare dietro di sé e non farlo scappare, ma subito dopo la prima notte fu costretto a legargli le mani e tappargli la bocca. Quella creatura poteva far pena e poteva creare un misto di disgusto e compassione non indifferenti, ma era la stessa che la prima notte aveva tentato di ucciderlo. Non che il tentativo lo avesse sorpreso, dato che era riuscito a trovarlo tramite le storie dei Boscaioli di Bosco Atro che narravano di una creatura non definita che rapiva i bambini in fasce per divorarli. Aragorn gli aveva dato il beneficio del dubbio, ma mai più sarebbe accaduto. 

Da lì a pochi giorni riuscirono ad uscire dal centro della foresta seguendo quella che era la via costruita dagli elfi che un tempo abitavano nel centro del bosco, gli elfi silvani. Una via sicura rispetto a tante altre, come quella nanica, ormai soppiantata dall’Antica via Silvana per via delle creature poco simpatiche che la attraversavano. Gandalf li attendeva più a Nord del Bosco e si incontrarono dove pattuito. Aragorn sarebbe volentieri ripartito subito - non adorava stare in quei luoghi, ne preferiva molti altri - ma Gandalf gli chiese di rimanere. Passarono giorni in un posto nascosto agli occhi dei più, dove le grida disperate di Gollum non sarebbero state sentite, dove la creatura poteva rimanere celata.   
Aragorn attendeva fuori fumando la sua pipa, pensando a cose stupende come il candore della donna che amava oppure quello dell’albero di Gondor, pesava i pro e i contro della sua vita passata con gli elfi rispetto a quella vissuta battendosi per raggiungere quella degli uomini, per ripristinare un nome che non sapeva quanto effettivamente gli appartenesse. La sua mente era riuscita ad andare in posti mai esplorati pur di non sentire le urla impietose di Gollum e le grida di Gandalf, che lo interrogava. 

Dopo pochi giorni gli fu chiaro il motivo per il quale era dovuto rimanere; doveva concludere la sua missione portando Gollum dagli elfi silvani, da Re Thranduil, dove sarebbe stato rinchiuso nelle segrete del Reame Boscoso, una delle fortezze elfiche dalle quali era impossibile evadere. Ma il problema era ben altro. Aragorn aveva vissuto con gli elfi del Reame di Gran Burrone conosciuti per essere ospitali, saggi, sempre ben ponderati con uomini e nani. Elrond stesso, il Re elfico di quel reame, era di una gentilezza spiazzante, tanto quanto era spiazzante la saccenza e l’arroganza di Re Thranduil. Gli elfi silvani di Bosco Atro erano tutt’altra cosa rispetto agli elfi di Gran Burrone, se non l’avessero voluto lì probabilmente sia lui che Gollum sarebbero morti tre secondi esatti dopo aver messo piede nelle loro terre. Gandalf doveva avere delle buone ragioni, ma era sempre meglio accertarsi e chiarirle fin da subito.  
  
“Mi stai chiedendo di portarlo dagli elfi silvani?” 

  
“Sì, ti sto chiedendo questo.” 

  
“E gli elfi silvani sanno che me lo stai chiedendo?” 

  
Gandalf il Grigio sembrò fulminarlo con lo sguardo, erano entrambi seduti su un muretto fuori dal luogo in cui avevano portato Gollum. Era chiuso in casa mentre fumavano entrambi la loro pipa.

  
“Thranduil non muoverà un dito su di te, Aragorn, erede Dunedain, nonché erede di Isildur. Non è uno sprovveduto, sa che da te dipende il destino di questa terra.” 

  
Aragorn si zittì, distolse lo sguardo riportandolo verso il verde della foresta, proprio davanti a loro. Ne erano usciti pochi giorni prima e ora avrebbero dovuto rientrarci con un peso ben più grosso sulle spalle. Ricordare ciò che era veramente lo colpiva come uno schiaffo, ricordare quale era la sua stirpe gli faceva male, ricordare quale era il suo nome lo feriva. L’unica speranza che aveva era quella di essere diverso. Gandalf sembrò capire di aver turbato l’uomo e, prendendo un enorme boccata dalla pipa, brontolò qualcosa per attirare la sua attenzione e riportarlo alla realtà, prima di parlare.

  
“La tua vita a Gran Burrone è stata felice, Aragorn. E so che preferivi il nome che tua madre ti aveva donato per liberarti dal peso della tua casata. Ma questo non è il momento per rinnegare ciò che sei. Sei Aragorn, il futuro Re di Gondor, colui che farà la differenza nella Terra di Mezzo. Elrond ti ha cresciuto per questo e Dama Arwen-” 

  
Lo stregone si bloccò, non tanto perché non avesse parole da sprecare sulla figlia di uno dei suoi più cari amici, ma perché fu Aragorn stesso a fermarlo. Al nome di Arwen aveva alzato la mano, in modo calmo e lucido, ma anche imperioso. Non era un segreto quanto i due si amassero e quanto il loro amore fosse, apparentemente, irrealizzabile. 

Al nome dell’amata Aragorn chiuse gli occhi, il silenzio e la calma della foresta davanti a loro lo portarono da lei, a Gran Burrone. Candida, brillava di luce propria mentre leggeva un libro, seduta sopra una poltrona di velluto celeste.   
  
_“Cormamin niuve tenna’ ta elea lle au’.”_ ** _I l mio cuore dormirà fino a che non ti rivedrà ancora._**

  
Lo mormorò mentre riapriva gli occhi, non osava aspettare il momento in cui l’elfa avrebbe rialzato lo sguardo verso di lui; dirle addio, in sogno o nella realtà che fosse, era insopportabile per il ramingo. 

Gandalf annuì appena, distogliendo lo sguardo.   
  
“Accadrà presto, ne sono sicuro. Anche se penso che il tuo cuore dovrebbe distrarsi e non diventare così pesante… devi trovarti dei buoni amici, Aragorn. Te ne farò conoscere alcuni. Dopo aver portato Gollum nel Reame Boscoso ci troveremo a Brea, là arriverò con un Hobbit.”   
  
“... un hobbit?”   
  
“E’ colui che porterà al sicuro l’Unico Anello. Gollum mi ha rivelato che è nei confini della Contea da molti, molti anni… non possiamo permettere che lo trovino. Dovrai portare l’hobbit al sicuro. Non possiamo permettere che Sauron avanzi di un altro metro.” 

  
Il cuore di Aragorn sussultò al solo pensiero, non positivamente. Avrebbe dato tutto per proteggere quell’hobbit e subito con il pensiero andò alla ricerca di tutto ciò che sarebbe potuto andare storto e a come eventualmente porvi rimedio. Gandalf aveva ragione, probabilmente avrebbe dovuto prendere con meno pesantezza ciò che gli si presentava davanti. Quando l’hobbit sarebbe arrivato a Brea lo avrebbe portato nell’unico posto sicuro che conosceva, Gran Burrone. E anche se nella sua mente quel luogo significava vedere Arwen si costrinse a rimanere concentrato. Sarebbe arrivato anche il tempo dell’amore e dell’amicizia, ma quello era il tempo della guerra.

  
“Partiremo stanotte, con il favore delle tenebre.”   
  
“Fa’ attenzione. Queste foreste brulicano di orchi, oggi più che mai.”  
  
“Ma davvero?”   
  
I due si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa. Aragorn sorrise mentre picchiettava la pipa sul muro tentando di pulirla e Gandalf, con la sua risata fragorosa, riempì per un attimo la foresta e anche il cuore del futuro Re. 

Partì quella stessa sera, con ancora un leggero calore stretto al cuore, con Gollum dietro di lui legato esattamente come erano arrivati. Re Thranduil lo attendeva e con lui, anche se il ramingo non lo sapeva, un nuova conoscenza, che sarebbe rimasta indelebile nel suo cuore quanto lo era Arwen.  


_** ************************************************************************ ** _

  
**3018, Terza Era.**  
Legolas non aveva mai vissuto alla luce del Sole, né tantomeno sotto quella delle stelle dalla sua stirpe tanto acclamate e adorate. Certo, aveva potuto vederle e goderne qualche volta e aveva assistito ai canti elfici duranti le notti in cui le stelle erano più visibili, ma erano diventati momenti sempre più rari lungo il periodo di ogni anno. Le foreste di Bosco Atro erano sempre più impraticabili dati gli orchi che vi pascolavano e questo aveva fatto sì che suo padre, Re Thranduil, avesse proibito ogni scampagnata al di fuori dai momenti da lui decisi. 

Loro dovevano limitarsi a proteggere i dintorni del Reame Boscoso, niente più e niente meno, proteggere la loro parte di foresta ancora rigogliosa da quello che era il marciume che ormai aveva preso d’assalto quasi l’intera area verde. Era triste, infinitamente. 

Le uniche occasioni che avevano per godere della luce stellare o lunare erano le festività legate alle loro credenze, ogni cento anni; rinnovare il contatto con la natura era di vitale importanza per gli elfi, quasi tanto quanto viverla. Le festività, come quella che ci sarebbe stata quella stessa notte e che Legolas era sicuro avrebbe festeggiato, erano le uniche occasioni per poter rivivere quella che un tempo era un’abitudine felice, significava ricordare chi fosse e a quale grande razza appartenesse e non era scontato di quei tempi. 

Erano passati molti anni da quando Thranduil aveva deciso di trasferire la loro dimora dal Sud di Bosco Verde a Nord-Est. Legolas aveva abitato per poco ad Amon Lanc, l’antica fortezza elfica di Oropher ormai presa dall’oscurità e divenuta Dol Guldur, fortezza dell’Oscuro Signore, che ad oggi sembrava impenetrabile. Sauron era vicino e loro erano riusciti a spostarsi e a nascondersi in delle caverne. Certo, maestose, ma pur sempre caverne. Lontani dalla luce stellare alla quale erano affezionati, lontani dal verde della foresta.   
  
Il dialogo con il padre era peggiorato durante gli anni e nonostante il loro amore fosse grande, spesso perdevano tempo in piccoli battibecchi del genere; Legolas, ormai Capitano della guardia, voleva rischiare di più, non voleva rinunciare alla loro vita, alle loro tradizioni. Quel giorno nella sala del trono Legolas perse per un attimo la pazienza all’ennesimo ordine che a lui sembrava senza senso.

  
_“Ripuliamo l’area circostante dagli orchi.”_

  
_“Solo l’area circostante? Non possiamo rimanere chiusi qua dentro per sempre. E stasera dobbiamo festeggiare le stelle, la Luna. Te lo ricordi, vero?” _

  
Il silenzio da parte del padre per un attimo preoccupò Legolas. Festeggiare faceva parte di loro, era importante per lo spirito in quanto elfi, ed era impossibile che Thranduil vi rinunciasse. Cacciò l’idea dai suoi pensieri prima di continuare, più sicuro che mai.

  
_“Sauron ha conquistato Dol Guldur, per anni dopo l’impresa di Thorin Scudodiquercia siamo stati ad osservare, ad attendere.”_

  
Thranduil non sembrò stupito, ed effettivamente non lo era. Gli occhi celesti erano glaciali, ma ad un occhio più attento come quello di Legolas era ovvia la verità. Thranduil aveva paura. Era turbato per via delle numerose battaglie combattute in passato, dove troppo spesso aveva perso qualcosa di importante… o qualcuno. Il re elfico sentì gli occhi del figlio leggergli l’anima, l’umore, e fu per questo che distolse subito lo sguardo. 

  
_“Forse sei tu che hai atteso, invano.”_  
  
_“E’ tutto quello che hai da dire? Potevo capire il perché delle tue decisioni quando un gruppo di nani si sono avvicinati alla Montagna, ma ora è diverso-”_  
  
La mano di Thranduil si alzò imperiosa e lo sguardo che fulminò il figlio disse tutto quello che neanche mille parole avrebbero potuto dire. Mai nominare la Montagna, aveva già nominato Thorin Scudodiquercia una volta di troppo. Thranduil si alzò dal trono, cosa che accadeva raramente, solo per avvicinarsi alla piccola copia di sé stesso. Legolas si zittì immediatamente, sapeva di non aver osato ancora troppo, ma se suo padre lo aveva zittito aveva sfiorato un limite a lui sconosciuto.  
  
_“Sei giovane, Legolas. E sei anche uno sciocco se credi di poter farmi cambiare idea, non si tratta di decisioni che prendo con leggerezza.”_  
  
I pochi elfi attorno a loro abbassarono lo sguardo, come se non volessero essere lì mentre il padre sgridava il figlio, il loro Capitano. Si somigliavano più di quanto Legolas volesse ammettere e non solo fisicamente. Il Capitano della guardia non accennò ad abbassare la testa, ma la mandibola era in tensione, come se faticasse a tenere per sé ciò che stava pensando. Era in quei momenti che il Re elfico vedeva nel figlio tanto di sé, quando era giovane. Si limitò a sfiorargli il mento, una mezza carezza mentre i loro sguardi questa volta si intrecciarono.  
  
_“Non pensare che a me questa situazione piaccia. Sei giovane e vorresti una soluzione più immediata, ti sembra di averla… ma spesso sono quelle che catapultano la tua esistenza in un mondo di paura e disperazione. Ascoltami, Legolas. Verrà il momento in cui prenderemo una piena posizione e arriverà il momento in cui entreremo in una vera e propria guerra. Sarà il momento in cui Sauron cadrà. Ma ora tu devi darmi retta e devi proteggere il nostro Reame. Pensi di poterlo fare?”_  
  
La mano di Thranduil era calda contro la guancia di Legolas e solo lui potè capire quanto bene e quanta disperazione ci fossero nella sua voce e nel suo intero discorso, tanto da lasciarlo per un attimo disarmato. Come poteva esserci tanta freddezza, ma al contempo tanto amore in suo padre? Come poteva lasciarlo disarmato, ogni volta? Non lo sapeva. 

Ma sapeva che non avrebbe potuto dire di no, neanche questa volta. 

Annuì appena, mentre la mandibola si rilassava. Con respiro leggero liberò la rabbia tutta d’un colpo.   
  
_“Sì, adar.” **Sì, padre**._

  
Padre, non Mio Re. Thranduil accennò un piccolo sorriso, annuendo a sua volta mentre distoglieva lo sguardo. Lasciò andare il figlio e tornò verso il trono, non avevano più niente da dirsi. Avvertì i passi leggeri di Legolas andare verso l’uscita, mentre richiamava a voce alta qualche uomo per ripulire l’area circostante. Non appena fu fuori dalla stanza Thranduil non si mosse di una virgola, continuò a guardare il trono di fronte a sé rivolgendosi però alla guardia che aveva accanto. Gli uomini che Legolas aveva chiamato a sé gli sembravano troppo pochi.   
  
_“Soorasen.”_ _ **Seguilo.**_  
  
L’elfo accanto a lui non perse tempo ad annuire, eseguì l’ordine, correndo dietro a Legolas e ai pochi elfi che aveva chiamato con sé. Era compito di Thranduil proteggere chiunque vivesse nel Reame, era compito di Thranduil proteggere l’unica cosa che gli fosse rimasta, anche a costo di indispettirla. Questo significava prendere decisioni scomode, esattamente come avrebbe fatto di lì a pochi minuti. Una decisione scomoda che avrebbe cambiato totalmente l’umore del figlio. Quello che non poteva sapere era che un turbinio di coincidenze avrebbe portato lontano dalla sua guardia il tesoro più prezioso che possedeva.


	2. Seconda parte

Aragorn era partito con Gollum a seguito durante la notte, esattamente come programmato con Gandalf. Con il favore dell’oscurità erano riusciti a dare una bella botta alla loro marcia, che era proseguita senza intoppi, dando loro una certa costanza e cadenza a differenza dell’andata dove si erano dovuti fermare più volte. Anche Gollum sembrava essersi calmato e il loro buon passo era per la maggioranza dovuto a questo. Il prigioniero lo seguiva senza indugiare o fare schiamazzo, tanto che il ramingo fu quasi tentato di togliergli il bavaglio dalla bocca; ovviamente l’idea fu accantonata, dato che non si fidava completamente della creatura.   
Dopo quasi undici ore di camminata costante fecero in tempo a vedere il Sole spuntare dalla piana, prima di inoltrarsi nuovamente in quello che era Bosco Atro. Il futuro Re di Gondor fece qualche calcolo tra sé e sé, se il Sole stava sorgendo proprio mentre loro stavano entrando nella foresta quanto ancora avrebbero dovuto camminare? Probabilmente poco. Il Reame Boscoso non era troppo lontano dalla foresta, non dal punto in cui erano entrati loro, per la precisione a Nord. Sarebbe bastato proseguire a Est per raggiungere Re Thranduil e consegnare un Gollum rassegnato al suo destino, non più di due o tre ore se avessero tenuto quel passo. Potevano quindi permettersi una pausa, riposare un’ora o poco più prima di ripartire. Sì, così avrebbero fatto. Cercare una radura dentro Bosco Atro era una pazzia, di questo Aragorn era ben consapevole, quindi si fermò davanti al primo tronco riverso a terra che sembrava meno marcio e meno umido rispetto ai tanti altri. Si sedette e anche Gollum si accucciò a terra, premendo la spalla contro il legno, quasi nel tentativo di nascondersi. Il ramingo provò una pena infinita. Sebbene Gandalf non avesse fatto altro che redarguirlo Aragorn non poteva farne a meno, essendo buono e ugualmente gentile. Afferrò la bisaccia in pelle dove teneva l’acqua e pian piano si spostò sul tronco, tanto quanto bastava per avvicinarsi alla creatura e porgergliela.

“Ci siamo fermati per riposare. Sono molte ore che camminiamo, ma non ci resta molta strada da fare per arrivare a destinazione. Puoi bere, se vuoi.” 

Gollum aprì gli occhi enormi e acquosi con più attenzione, pareva stupito dalla gentilezza di Aragorn. Afferrò la bisaccia e quando lo fece il ramingo, con cautela, sciolse il nodo del bavaglio, per permettergli di bere. Gollum sembrò inizialmente incerto sul da farsi, ma pian piano si avvicinò la bisaccia alla bocca riuscendo forse a berne una o due gocce, non di più. Comunque sembrò bastargli, perché con i polsi ancora legati tra loro si sporse appena per restituire l’oggetto al suo proprietario. Aragorn abbozzò un sorriso riprendendola e chiudendola, prima di rimetterla al suo posto, sul suo fianco. 

“Il Signore è gentile, sì. Non come quello spocchioso vecchio, brutto-” 

“Piano con le parole.” 

Il ramingo lo riprese in tempo, prima che potesse dire qualcosa di brutto su Gandalf (come se non l’avesse fatto fino a poche ore prima). Ma lo sguardo che gli riservò era meno carico di serietà, era più rabbonito dall’aria spaurita di Gollum, che fino a quel momento era stato tutto fuorché calmo e tranquillo. Non come in quel momento. 

“Gandalf è una brava persona e ti ha lasciato andare, anche se hai causato un brutto guaio.” 

“Brutto guaio? Brutto guaio, io, Tesssoro?! AH!” 

Gollum mandò teatralmente gli occhi all’indietro, lasciandosi cadere a sedere in modo scomposto e decisamente melodrammatico. Aragorn si guardò attorno e tentò di acuire ancor di più i sensi. Troppo rumore, e in quel luogo un secondo era sufficiente per renderli facili bersagli di qualunque cosa fosse lontano nel raggio di qualche metro. 

“Sono gli hobbit il brutto guaio! Loro mi hanno rubato il mio Tesoro! Tesoro, Tesoro, sì! LORO. HANNO. RUBATO! QUESTO E’ UN BRUTTO GUAIO!”   
  
“Zitto, calmati-” 

Aragorn sembrò preso alla sprovvista dalla reazione esagerata di Gollum. Sapeva esattamente di cosa stesse parlando, ed era il motivo per il quale sarebbe dovuto andare a Brea dopo averlo consegnato a Re Thranduil… sempre se ci sarebbe arrivato. Afferrò di nuovo il bavaglio, velocemente, cercando alla rinfusa di rimetterlo a Gollum che però fu abbastanza pronto da scalciare e dimenare le mani il giusto da rifilargli una bella botta allo stomaco. L’uomo cadde all’indietro e si stupì di quanto quella creatura scheletrica fosse forte, ma non ebbe il tempo di fare nient’altro. Proprio mentre si stava rialzando si accorse che non troppo lontano da lì stava accadendo qualcosa. Anche Gollum sembrava averli sentiti e si era accucciato nuovamente contro il tronco, mani e braccia attorno alla testa di modo da farsi più piccolo possibile. E, soprattutto, si era zittito, quasi come se si fosse dimenticato l’affronto di cinque secondi prima.   
Aragorn fece uno sforzo per appiattirsi contro al tronco nonostante il dolore, mentre le grida e le urla si facevano più distinte. Sembravano orchi che scappavano; altri orchi invece combattevano, probabilmente era un piccolo drappello che stava tornando o avanzando da Dol Guldur, l’antica Amon Lanc elfica ormai presa da Sauron. La fortezza era tutt’altro che lontana, poche ore di camminata, forse un giorno a tirarla lunga. Che Bosco Atro non fosse particolarmente sicuro da quel punto di vista era ben chiaro sia ad Aragorn che a Gollum, l’incognita però era chi stava combattendo contro gli orchi. Il ramingo gemette appena, si aggrappò al tronco per drizzarsi un po’, per tentare di vedere oltre al legno mezzo marcio. La visibilità era pessima, ma scorgere qualcosa nell’oscurità non sarebbe stato un problema per il Re dei Dunedain. Gollum lo guardò con terrore mentre si sporgeva appena, fece anche per afferrargli il braccio e ributtarlo giù, evidentemente non voleva rischiare di farsi scoprire.

“Cosa fa il Signore?!” 

“Stai giù e stai zitto.” 

Lo mormorò mentre si riappropriava del braccio, sporgendosi nuovamente se non per vedere, per sentire. Le ultime sferragliate, le ultime grida, uno spostamento d’aria in lontananza che poteva appartenere ad una freccia scoccata da un arco ben bilanciato. Poi più niente, di nuovo il silenzio dell’oscura foresta. Solo il respiro pesante di Gollum e anche quello di Aragorn, che cominciava a prendere coscienza della situazione.

“Elfi.” 

Lo pensò e gli uscì sotto forma di sibilo dalle labbra. Il fatto che gli elfi fossero a caccia di orchi significava che sì, erano nei loro territori, ma anche che erano facili prede. Gli elfi del Reame Boscoso non erano ponderati come quelli di Gran Burrone e un dialogo con uno di loro poteva essere una battaglia persa in partenza. Avrebbe preferito presentarsi in modo diverso, certo non facendosi trovare in giro per i loro territori con Gollum al guinzaglio e, soprattutto, senza aver la certezza di parlare con qualcuno che potesse capire la situazione. Non che Thranduil potesse essere quella persona, ma comunque…

“Dobbiamo ripartire. Adesso. Dobbiamo raggiungere le Sale di Thranduil.”

Aragorn lo mormorò a Gollum come per informarlo del fatto che non avrebbe sentito ragioni, sarebbero ripartiti e anche subito, ma la creatura sembrava presa da qualcosa alle sue spalle, a quanto pare molto più imperiosa di lui. Probabilmente era più imperiosa e importante perché aveva un arco in mano, Aragorn poteva dirlo perché la punta della freccia era proprio contro la sua nuca.   
Alzò le mani senza sapere chi avesse dietro di sé, ma il profumo d’incenso e la punta ben tagliente gli suggerirono che si trattava proprio di un elfo. Ogni sua preoccupazione era diventata realtà. Si voltò molto lentamente, sguardo basso a terra e testa appena chinata in segno di rispetto, chiunque fosse era meglio mettere in chiaro le cose sin da subito, non era lì per creare guai. Quando ebbe completato il giro la punta della freccia centrava la sua fronte. 

“Aaye. Amin naa tualle.” **_Salve. Sono ai tuoi servigi._ **

Chinò ancor di più la testa e fu solo in quel momento che provò ad alzare lo sguardo, solo quello. Davanti a lui c’era un elfo con lunghi capelli dorati raccolti solo sul davanti, come usavano fare. Gli occhi erano color ghiaccio, Aragorn non avrebbe saputo descrivere quel colore in altro modo; così freddi, ma se li si guardava bene ardevano come solo il fuoco sapeva fare. Era vestito di verde e argento e la sua armatura era minimale, probabilmente era così agile e veloce che non ne aveva bisogno. Chi lo avrebbe mai potuto colpire?   
Era così diverso da ogni elfo che Aragorn aveva incontrato fino a quel momento, di una tale bellezza e regalità che lo avrebbe potuto paragonare ad Arwen. Dietro di lui uscirono dalla boscaglia pochi altri elfi, ma nessuno come quello che aveva davanti. Due puntarono l’arco contro Aragorn, mentre uno lo puntò verso Gollum.   
Il ramingo sembrò destarsi solo in quel momento, ricordandosi della situazione in cui erano finiti; sapeva che l’elfo l’aveva compreso e aveva potuto notare il sopracciglio inarcato, stupito e sospettoso nel sentirlo parlare un elfico perfetto. Doveva riprovare.

“Lle naa curucuar. Ho sentito la tua freccia da qui.” _ **Sei un abile arciere** _ **.**

Gli elfi che prima non lo avevano sentito parlare si guardarono per un attimo e uno di loro tentò di attirare l’attenzione del biondo, che era concentrato solo su Aragorn. Avevano bisogno di istruzioni chiare; il fatto che l’uomo parlasse un perfetto elfico li confondeva.

_“Hir Nin Legolas.”_ ** _Legolas, Mio Signore._ **

Fu l’elfo che puntava Gollum a sussurrarlo, il che fece capire a Aragorn che non poteva che essere di grado superiore. Quel “Mio Signore” lo fece ben sperare e, soprattutto, la diceva lunga sul suo aspetto decisamente diverso da quello dei suoi sudditi. Legolas inoltre era un nome che nella sua mente risuonava forte e chiaro, un nome che aveva spesso sentito a Gran Burrone. Sì, era un elfo importante.   
Il richiamo del suo soldato sembrò funzionare, perché l’elfo si mosse appena solo in quel momento e, finalmente, donò una voce a quello che era un bel corpo.

_“Pedich i lam edhellen?”_ ** _Parli lingua elfica?_ **

“Nà, Hir Nin.” _**Sì, Mio Signore.** _

Aragorn abbassò nuovamente la testa, annuendo. Ancora non aveva abbassato le mani, non sapeva se poteva farlo e nel dubbio preferiva gli fosse gentilmente concesso.

_“Man eneth lin?”_ ** _Quale è il tuo nome?_ **

Di risposte a questa domanda ce n’erano molte. Era stato chiamato Estel dagli elfi, Grampasso dagli uomini, Thorongil dai Raminghi dell’Ithilien, ma il suo nome rimaneva uno ed era quello da cui ormai da molti anni tentava di fuggire. Sapeva però che in quel momento era l’unico nome che gli avrebbe dato una via d’uscita sicura; essere sincero lo avrebbe ripagato ed avrebbe ripagato anche il loro futuro rapporto di amicizia, di questo il ramingo ne era sicuro.

“Aragorn i eneth nin. Man eneth lin?” _**Il mio nome è Aragorn. E il tuo nome quale è?**_

La risposta causò un cambiamento in Legolas, che si fece più attento e serio. L’elfo addolcì appena lo sguardo e sembrò esitare per un attimo, tanto da abbassare leggermente l’arco. Davanti a lui c’era Aragorn, colui che era conosciuto come il vero Signore di Gondor, l’Erede di Isildur, Capitano del Nord, quello che sarebbe dovuto diventare il Grande Re un giorno non troppo lontano. Questo sembrò convincere Legolas, che abbassò l’arco, guardandolo negli occhi. Solo in quel momento Aragorn si azzardò ad abbassare le mani, rilassandosi.  
  
“Man eneth lin?” ** _Quale è il tuo nome?_**  
  
Aragorn sapeva già il suo nome, ma solo per sentito dire da uno dei suoi soldati. Voleva che si presentasse lui stesso e per questo insistette. 

_“Legolas i eneth nin. Valin ie echo lyaa su hanya, Aragorn.”_ ** _Il mio nome è Legolas. Sono felice di conoscerti, Aragorn._ **

L’elfo si chinò appena con la mano sul petto, in segno di saluto e rispetto. Aragorn fece lo stesso, con il leggero sorriso gentile che lo contraddistingueva. I due si guardarono per quelle che sembrarono ore, come se potessero parlarsi attraverso lo sguardo, fino a che gli occhi glaciali di Legolas non si posarono su Gollum. In un secondo tirò nuovamente l’arco, ma Aragorn potè percepire il moto di disgusto dell’elfo qualche secondo prima che preparasse l’arco e per questo si mise subito nel mezzo. Legolas lo guardò con fare allucinato, come poteva proteggere una creatura che emanava quell’oscurità? Malizia e oscurità.

_“Gurth an glamhoth! Dago han!”_ **_Morte alle creature malvagie! Uccidilo!_ **

Nell’impossibilità di farlo lui stesso ordinò ad una delle sue guardie di farlo. Aragorn si posizionò meglio di fronte a Gollum, che terrorizzato piangeva contro il legno, di modo che non potessero colpirlo senza prendere anche lui.

“Hon avo dhago! U’-anìron!” _**Non ucciderlo! Non è ciò che voglio!**_

Aragorn lo disse con fermezza, guardando Legolas ancora per niente convinto. Ma era ovvio che non si sarebbe spostato, non gli avrebbe lasciato uccidere quella creatura, e di importante c’era solo il perché. Probabilmente era la motivazione per la quale Aragorn era arrivato fino a lì. 

_“Perché sei qui, erede di Isildur?”_

“Chiedo colloquio con Re Thranduil, Mio Signore. E riguarda anche lui, il suo nome è Gollum.” 

Il biondo fece segno di abbassare le armi e così fu. I suoi uomini abbassarono gli archi mentre si scambiarono occhiate veloci e quasi divertite, come se Aragorn avesse chiesto qualcosa di divertente e sorprendentemente irreale. E dai racconti che erano arrivati alle sue orecchie sul Re del Reame Boscoso poteva anche capire perché. Legolas fu l’unico che sembrò un po’ più preoccupato che divertito. 

_“E non ti basta parlare con suo figlio?”_

Legolas era il figlio del Re. Questo spiegava molte cose. La domanda mise in difficoltà Aragorn, che lo guardò quasi esasperato. Avrebbe voluto parlare con lui, avrebbe voluto davvero parlare con lui, ma non di Gollum. Fare la sua conoscenza sarebbe stato un onore, sentirlo parlare o addirittura cantare sarebbe stata una gioia, ma se c’era una cosa che non avevano era il tempo, non in quel momento. Sebbene si conoscessero da meno di una manciata di minuti Legolas sembrò recepire il messaggio. Prese un enorme respiro, annuendo.   
  
_“E allora ti porteremo dal Re. Sempre se il Re sarà disposto ad ascoltarti. Legate bene la creatura, che non scappi.”_  
  
Il principe elfico aveva ordinato, e le guardie eseguirono.   
Gli occhi glaciali di Legolas scoccarono un ultimo sguardo risentito ad Aragorn, che si ritrovò a pensare a come una freccia avrebbe fatto meno male.

** ****************************************************************************************** **

Uscire quella mattina si era rivelato un successo, Legolas non poteva che confermare quello che i suoi soldati sicuramente stavano pensando mentre ancora ridevano tra di loro. Non solo erano riusciti a ripulire senza problemi l’aria circostante dagli orchi, ma avevano trovato qualcosa di molto prezioso in giro per il loro Reame. Il ramingo per eccellenza, colui di cui non si faceva altro che parlare, soprattutto negli ultimi tempi… Aragorn, l’erede di Isildur, il vero e unico Re di Gondor.   
Non sapeva come suo padre avrebbe reagito alla visita del Dunedain, ma era ben contento di poterlo ospitare. Provava una certa curiosità; sin dal primo sguardo aveva capito che c’era qualcosa di speciale in lui, poteva percepire l’Antica saggezza solo guardandolo. Per quanto riguardava la creatura invece, cercava di considerarla il meno possibile.   
A Bosco Atro non c’erano più gli uccellini che cantavano, o animali che facevano rumore. Era una foresta nera, che irradiava morte e oscurità, e proprio per questo una volta morti gli orchi Legolas si sarebbe aspettato di essere avvolto dal silenzio. Invece il respiro affannoso di Gollum lo aveva sorpreso. In un certo senso quella meschina creatura aveva tradito Aragorn e l’elfo si rese conto di provare, proprio per questo, un ingenuo risentimento nei suoi confronti. L’importanza di Aragorn non permetteva scherzi e tradimenti di questo genere.   
Il suo sguardo vagò dalla creatura al ramingo, velocemente, e si accorse che anche l’uomo lo stava guardando. I loro sguardi si intrecciarono di nuovo per una breve manciata di secondi. Solo Gollum li interruppe di nuovo, con un sonoro e sordo urlo, probabilmente causato dal fatto che erano letteralmente davanti alle porte del Reame Boscoso. 

“FECCIA ELFICA! Noi non abbiamo fatto niente, sì- noi- noi siamo sulla strada per- per?”

Gollum si voltò a guardare Aragorn, come a chiedergli un aiuto per rispondere e uscire così da quella che a lui sembrava davvero una brutta, brutta situazione. E in fin dei conti per Gollum non poteva che esserlo, non c’era dubbio. Il ramingo ricambiò lo sguardo della creatura prima di tornare a guardare Legolas, che si era fermato di fronte alle porte delle Sale di Re Thranduil. 

“Mi dispiace. Parla troppo, non si rende conto di quello che dice.” 

_“Dovrebbe essere lui a scusarsi, non tu. Immagino che sia chiedere troppo.”_

Legolas fulminò Gollum con lo sguardo, che si ritrasse appena dietro la gamba di Aragorn. Lo sguardo del biondo sapeva essere glaciale quanto quello del padre e, a occhi inesperti, la sua sensibilità e ingenuità sarebbero passate inosservate, anche se permeavano ogni parola che gli usciva dalla bocca. Le enormi porte bianche che svettavano davanti a loro si aprirono al suono di un corno, un suono che sembrava molto più lontano di quello che era. 

_“Non parlare prima che ti abbia fatto una domanda diretta. Mio padre sa essere sgradevole.”_

Fu l’ultimo consiglio che dette a Aragorn, anche se ne aveva diversi e avrebbe parlato con lui per ore. Legolas sentiva di essere legato a quell’uomo, era una sensazione inspiegabile; sapeva però che il dunedain stesso stava avvertendo le stesse cose, lo sapeva perché lo stava studiando.   
Mentre camminava dritto davanti a sé sentì che i passi dietro di lui si facevano mano a mano minori in numero - i suoi soldati si stavano disperdendo lungo il corridoio principale per tornare alle loro mansioni. Rimanevano solo lui, Aragorn e Gollum.   
Lo sguardo di Legolas vagò lungo la fine del corridoio, dove torreggiava il trono sopraelevato del padre, ma a quanto pare lui non era lì. C’era solo un elfo dai capelli scuri che si avvicinò a braccia aperte, come per salutarlo e dargli il benvenuto. Era il servo che seguiva suo padre ovunque, evidentemente lo stava aspettando al suo posto. 

_“Hir Nin Legolas, oio naa elealla alasse’.”_ _ **Mio Signore Legolas, la tua vista è sempre una gioia.**_  
  
Legolas annuì appena, portando la mano al petto in segno di saluto. Bastò uno sguardo per far capire all’elfo che stava studiando il ramingo e la creatura che non c’era tempo da perdere. Eppure c’era dell’altro nello sguardo che ricevette in risposta dal servo, una certa preoccupazione, non legata ai loro ospiti quanto al principe stesso. 

_“Re Thranduil sta informando il Regno delle recenti decisioni. Tornerà qui a breve.”_

Il principe elfico socchiuse gli occhi, un moto di sincera rabbia e fastidio si irradiarono in ogni parte del suo corpo. Lui usciva un paio d’ore e suo padre non solo prendeva decisioni importanti senza informarlo, ma lasciava anche quell’incombenza ai suoi servi? Era un vero e proprio scaricabarile che no, non aveva apprezzato. 

_“Le recenti decisioni? Quali recenti decisioni?”_  
  
Un secondo di silenzio, l’incertezza del servo elfico, l’imbarazzo di Aragorn nell’essere presente ad una discussione del genere. Tutto fu fermato da una voce suadente ma allo stesso tempo gelida. 

_“Ho deciso che non festeggeremo la Luna stanotte. Uscire di notte è troppo pericoloso e non possiamo più permettercelo.”_

Re Thranduil aveva deciso, Re Thranduil aveva parlato. Tutti si voltarono dato che la voce proveniva dalle loro spalle e Legolas vide Aragorn rimanere per un attimo incantato dalla bellezza e dalla regalità del padre, come accadeva a chiunque lo vedesse per la prima volta. Il ramingo, dal canto suo, non aveva mai visto Thranduil e sì, ne era rimasto affascinato per un attimo, finché non aveva incrociato il suo sguardo. Apparentemente padre e figlio erano simili, ma lo sguardo lo riportò alla realtà e gli fece capire che no, erano completamente diversi.   
Il dunedain sostenne lo sguardo del re elfico mentre gli passava davanti, con una calma irreale, come se avesse tutto il tempo del mondo a disposizione. Ed effettivamente era così.   
Chissà per quanto si sarebbero guardati, sfidandosi ad abbassare lo sguardo, se Legolas non avesse di nuovo attirato la sua attenzione.

_“Non possiamo non festeggiare la Luna stanotte. E’ letteralmente l’unica cosa che ci è rimasta da quando abbiamo abbandonato Amon Lanc, l’unica abitudine a noi vicina e cara.”_

_“Le abitudini si cambiano, Legolas.”_

Dal tono di voce si evinceva che non avrebbe tollerato ricevere una singola lamentela per quella decisione, da nessuno dei suoi sudditi e tantomeno dal figlio. Il Re aveva deciso e tale doveva essere. Legolas era frustrato, ed era sicuro di averne piene ragioni; festeggiare la luce lunare per loro significava molto. Canti, magia, la poca natura ancora florida rimasta che li avrebbe avvolti e avrebbe fatto da cornice a quello che era il cielo… la luce stellare e quella lunare era ciò che li rappresentava. Dopotutto per capirlo bastava guardarli: Legolas non poteva che somigliare ad una stella, quasi quanto Thranduil somigliava alla Luna.

_“Le abitudini si cambiano, ma le festività no. Quando ero un bambino eri il primo a parlarmi dell’importanza dei festeggiamenti, come fosse importante ravvivare la luce, come portasse speranza. Noi abbiamo bisogno di speranza, ora più che mai, Adar.”_

Il Re fulminò Legolas ed i due si guardarono per ore. Thranduil tentò di redarguire il figlio con quello sguardo, come osava tirare fuori un ricordo così intimo di fronte a delle persone che con loro non avevano nulla che spartire? Era privato e non era necessario far sapere ad altri i momenti che avevano condiviso. Comunque, nessuno dei tre spettatori osò fiatare. Nessuno di loro si sarebbe intromesso, e solo Aragorn li guardava come se stesse seguendo ogni singolo passaggio della conversazione. 

_“La speranza è qui, dentro le mura di queste caverne, al sicuro. Quando eri un bambino, non molto lontano da oggi, era diverso. Gli orchi non brulicavano le foreste come se fossero loro, i ragni non mangiavano ogni singola creatura vivente e i goblin non infestavano gli alberi.”_

Le parole di Thranduil ferirono Legolas nell’orgoglio e lo sguardo del principe elfico si accese. Un bambino, ecco cosa era agli occhi del padre. Mille anni non erano che un mero battito di ciglia per Thranduil - Legolas ne aveva poco meno di duemila - e il destino, le abitudini, gli interessi, per il Re erano tutte cose che non potevano che non esistere. C’era solo una cosa importante da duemila anni a quella parte, un solo obiettivo, ed era sopravvivere con la sua gente. A costo di perdere anche ogni briciolo della loro magia, a costo di perdere la comunicazione con l’elemento naturale che tanto li contraddistingueva. Forse Legolas aveva sbagliato a dare per scontato che quella festa ci sarebbe stata, tanto che neanche pensava a una decisione simile. Era sicuro di non doverne neanche parlare, non c’era niente da preparare se non i loro cuori pronti ad accogliere un rinnovo spirituale, una consapevolezza di loro stessi che probabilmente stavano perdendo. Che stavano decisamente perdendo. Chissà quante cose stava dando per scontato e che in realtà non erano che flebili illusioni, chissà quante altre delusioni avrebbe ricevuto dando per scontato che la loro tradizione ed identità erano importanti. Erano tutte lezioni che il padre gli aveva dato, ma che a quanto pare non erano più valide. Se ci doveva essere un cambiamento, Legolas capì che doveva venire direttamente da lui; cambiare approccio non solo con suo padre, ma anche con quello che era Re Thranduil. 

_“Elfi che bramano la luce lunare, la luce stellare, chiusi in delle caverne. Ti rifiuti di prendere le navi che ti porteranno nelle terre immortali… tu sei antico, è vero. Ma di saggio in te non c’è niente.”_

Legolas lo sibilò, un sibilo pieno di rancore e odio. I ricordi legati ai momenti della festività erano una delle poche cose che lo tenevano legato a quella che un tempo avrebbe chiamato casa, che ora era soltanto una prigione. Forse l’odio espresso in quel momento bloccò anche Thranduil, che si limitò a guardarlo con il solito sguardo glaciale, quasi spento. Aragorn si chiese come poteva essere possibile che di fronte a tali parole, uscite dalla bocca del suo stesso figlio, Thranduil potesse essere così imperscrutabile.

_“Tu qua dentro appassirai.”_

Furono le ultime parole di Legolas, quasi una previsione di quel che sarebbe accaduto da lì a pochi anni. Probabilmente era il destino di Thranduil, così diverso da Elrond, così diverso da Galadriel, nell’animo più che nel portamento. Legolas non aveva mai capito quella presa di posizione, non l’avrebbe capita mai. Il suo sguardo si posò dal padre ad Aragorn e per un momento si addolcì. Fece un piccolo inchino di fronte al ramingo piuttosto che al padre, prima di fuggire da quel corridoio lasciando il futuro Re di Gondor in pasto al Re elfico. 

Seguì un lungo silenzio, un silenzio che sembrò diventare infinito anche a Gollum, che tirò appena il mantello di Aragorn per nascondersi meglio. Finalmente il Re si voltò a guardarlo, con una serietà e un fastidio disarmante. Doveva aver notato che Legolas si era inchinato di fronte a lui e, per un attimo, Aragorn provò a nascondere le mani, per non mostrare i vari anelli che probabilmente ad un occhio attento come quello di Thranduil avrebbero rivelato la sua identità.

_“Troppo tardi, Erede di Isildur. Io so chi sei.”_

Infatti, come Aragorn temeva, fu inutile. Doveva averli già notati, era stato distratto dalla discussione tra i due elfi. Sospirò appena, lo sguardo si fece più serio mentre incrociava quello del Re elfico. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, era pronto.


	3. Terza parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thranduil si sentì punto nel vivo, totalmente. Il fatto che Aragorn osasse mettere bocca nelle sue questioni private era inaccettabile, ma ad infastidirlo ancor di più fu la richiesta in sé. Far uscire Legolas, di notte, da solo. Gli sembrava incredibile, non aveva forse capito quale era la questione, la pericolosità? Aragorn capì di aver osato troppo, si limitò ad un inchino profondo prima di uscire velocemente dalla Sala del trono. Quella parentesi non l’avrebbe certo raccontata a Gandalf… e qualcosa gli diceva che, anche se ne avrebbe riso di gusto, non gli avrebbe più chiesto di far ritorno a Bosco Atro.

Thranduil sapeva di essere subdolo. Sapeva di esserlo stato in passato con Thror, con Thrain, addirittura con Thorin Scudodiquercia, ma niente avrebbe fatto pensare, a nessuno, che lo sarebbe stato anche con il figlio. Legolas però era intelligente e forte, era un guerriero esattamente come un tempo lo era lui, e sapeva che si sarebbe opposto con tutta la sua volontà alla decisione che il Re aveva preso, ovvero non festeggiare la luce lunare.   
Sapeva bene quanto il figlio adorasse quella festa non tanto per la luce in sé, ma per i ricordi ai quali era legato. La festa aveva luogo ogni cento anni e tutti gli elfi di Bosco Atro erano sempre pronti a festeggiare con canti, nuove melodie scritte solo per l’evento, gemme preziose di pura luce stellare e, soprattutto, erano pronti a uscire nella foresta per rinnovare il contatto con essa. Anche Thranduil portava nel cuore i momenti in cui, in tempi ormai antichi, usciva da Amon Lanc con Oropher alla sua sinistra. Suo padre era il re ai tempi ed era stato lui a ricordargli l’importanza di tale festa, quanto avrebbero perso non rinnovando il contatto con la natura e con la luce che li rappresentava. Ed era stato lui stesso a ricordarlo a Legolas, fin da quando era bambino. Se c’era una cosa che nessuno avrebbe mai detto di Thranduil era che ricordava con minuzia di particolari ogni momento legato al figlio. Ricordava bene la prima volta in cui aveva visto quegli occhi tanto simili e allo stesso tempo tanto diversi dai suoi, ricordava il giorno in cui lo avevano battezzato e consegnato alle stelle, ricordava anche i suoi primi cento anni, di cui solo due passati ad Amon Lanc. Legolas non aveva avuto la stessa fortuna di Thranduil, non avrebbe ereditato un regno prosperoso, ma il ricordo di qualcosa che un tempo era grande. Eppure non voleva, almeno inizialmente, che perdesse il contatto che lui stesso aveva avuto con la natura e con la luce, non voleva che perdesse la speranza, perché di tale si trattava. Ricordava l’ingenuo stupore con il quale Legolas aveva festeggiato quei primi cento anni durante la festa e ricordava il suo sguardo perso, mentre guardava la Luna.  
  
_“Festeggiare la luce stellare e quella lunare è importante. Non farlo significherebbe perdere una parte di noi. Tuo nonno ha tramandato a me l’importanza di farlo, il dovere di farlo. Ora io la tramando a te.”_  
  
Erano state le esatte parole che aveva pronunciato ed erano le stesse parole che quella mattina aveva rinnegato. Era troppo pericoloso. Nella sua mente il viso felice ed ingenuo di un Legolas troppo giovane per capire quanto fosse dovuta quella frase andò in mille pezzi. Sapeva che annunciando a tutto il suo Reame che non avrebbero festeggiato l’umore sarebbe calato, sapeva che molti di loro avrebbero perso un pezzo di loro stessi, sapeva che anche lui avrebbe perso qualcosa; un contatto antico che aveva ereditato dal padre, un contatto con una foresta che faticava a riconoscerlo come sovrano e che dopo quella decisione avrebbe totalmente rinnegato il suo popolo. Significava dire addio alla Luna, alla foresta, alla loro stessa essenza. Ma il pericolo era troppo e non voleva, non osava neanche pensare ai pericoli ai quali potevano andare incontro: Dol Guldur, la sua amata e vecchia Amon Lanc, era diventata una roccaforte di Sauron praticamente impenetrabile e, nonostante lui ne conoscesse i segreti, sapeva che ora ne nascondeva ben altri. Sapeva che il rischio di essere attaccati da orde di orchi durante la ricorrenza nota a tutti era grande. E no, non lo avrebbe permesso. Un omicidio di massa causato da una flebile speranza non era contemplato. E non avrebbe neanche accettato una resistenza da parte di Legolas, che a differenza sua si aggrappava a quella speranza con le unghie e con i denti di chi sa che ha ancora un mondo per cui combattere. Ed era questo il motivo per il quale aveva preso quella decisione quando lui non c’era, di modo che non potesse contestarla.   
Sarebbe stato improvviso, doloroso. Probabilmente avrebbe allontanato il figlio ancor di più, ma era necessario. Erano quelli i momenti in cui un Re si riconosceva come tale, prendere decisioni difficili in tempi difficili, anche contro ogni previsione e dovere. Era quello che non era riuscito a fare Thorin Scudodiquercia ed era il motivo per il quale i nani esistenti erano pochi, e senza casa. Thranduil non peccava di arroganza verso la sua specie o il suo popolo, anzi, lo rispettava, ed era il motivo per il quale aveva preso quella decisione. Il resto del mondo poteva pure vederlo come un atto puramente egoistico.   
In tarda mattinata la decisione era stata presa e annunciata, e aveva lasciato il suo servo personale nella sua Sala del trono ad attendere il ritorno del figlio.   
Udì delle voci proprio mentre tornava verso il suo scranno, eco nei corridoi di una voce indignata. Thranduil avrebbe riconosciuto ovunque quel timbro, Legolas era a casa.   
Attraversò il primo corridoio e, invece che trovare solo suo figlio, davanti a sé trovò una scena atipica. Un uomo con una corda in mano, legata al collo di una creatura indefinita, era in piedi alla destra del principe elfico.   
  
_“Le recenti decisioni? Quali recenti decisioni?”_  
  
_“Ho deciso che non festeggeremo la Luna stanotte. Uscire di notte è troppo pericoloso e non possiamo più permettercelo.”_

  
Thranduil anticipò il servo, facendosi avanti, interrompendo quello che sembrava un simpatico quadretto. Fu mentre li superava per raggiungere lo scranno che incrociò lo sguardo dell’uomo; non ebbe bisogno di guardare gli anelli, vedeva nei suoi occhi un qualcosa di antico che lo chiamava. Una consapevolezza e una saggezza anormale per un uomo, ma un uomo rimaneva. C’era qualcosa in quel dunedain che gli dava importanza, qualcosa che lo portava a ricordare tempi in cui non tutto era perduto. La somiglianza con una vecchia conoscenza era innegabile, giurava di aver visto lo stesso sguardo in quello di un valoroso Re di Gondor molti secoli prima; con lui aveva combattuto una guerra che sembrava avessero vinto. Sì, sembrava, perché dopo secoli erano ancora lì, arrivati al punto in cui Sauron aveva conquistato buona parte della Terra di Mezzo ed era prossimo a dominarla, il punto in cui lui e la sua stirpe ed il suo popolo erano stati costretti a nascondersi. Un moto di rabbia smosse l’animo di Thranduil, ma dall’esterno non lo si sarebbe detto, il suo sguardo non mutò.   
Quel ramingo somigliava in molte cose a Isildur, ma per molte altre sembrava diverso; gli occhi dell’uomo conosciuto in tutta la Terra di Mezzo come Aragorn non sembravano conoscere brama di potere, quella stessa che aveva impedito a Isildur di distruggere l’Unico Anello. Vivere e crescere con gli elfi a Gran Burrone doveva aver fatto bene all’animo dell’uomo.   
  
_“Non possiamo non festeggiare la Luna stanotte. E’ letteralmente l’unica cosa che ci è rimasta da quando abbiamo abbandonato Amon Lanc, l’unica abitudine a noi vicina e cara.”_

  
La voce del figlio lo riportò alla realtà e fu in quel momento che si voltò, distogliendo lo sguardo dal ramingo. Come previsto, Legolas non aveva intenzione di cedere, ma ormai la decisione era presa. 

  
_“Le abitudini si cambiano, Legolas.”_  
  
La fermezza con la quale pronunciò quelle parole avrebbe fatto capitolare chiunque, ma non lui, non suo figlio. Sembrò animarsi tutto d’un tratto, come se lo avesse scosso violentemente. 

  
_“Le abitudini si cambiano, ma le festività no. Quando ero un bambino eri il primo a parlarmi dell’importanza dei festeggiamenti, come fosse importante ravvivare la luce, come portasse speranza. Noi abbiamo bisogno di speranza, ora più che mai, Adar.”_

  
_“La speranza è qui, dentro le mura di queste caverne, al sicuro. Quando eri un bambino, non molto lontano da oggi, era diverso. Gli orchi non brulicavano le foreste come se fossero loro, i ragni non mangiavano ogni singola creatura vivente e i goblin non infestavano gli alberi.”_

  
La risposta di Thranduil fu subitanea. Non lasciava spazio a equivoci, voleva ferirlo. Il fatto che di fronte a loro ci fossero altre persone aggravava il peso delle sue parole, ne era ben consapevole, ma era cosciente anche del fatto che altrimenti la discussione non avrebbe avuto fine. La verità era che non si aspettava una reazione così nervosa, rabbiosa, indignata. Le parole che aveva pronunciato ebbero un effetto immediato nel principe; Thranduil avvertì la pesantezza delle parole che stavano per arrivare ancor prima che Legolas le pronunciasse.

  
_“Elfi che bramano la luce lunare, la luce stellare, chiusi in delle caverne. Ti rifiuti di prendere le navi che ti porteranno nelle terre immortali… tu sei antico, è vero. Ma di saggio in te non c’è niente. Tu qua dentro appassirai.”_

  
Dure e forti, lo colpirono più di quanto si sarebbe detto dall’esterno. Avrebbe voluto fermarlo, probabilmente in un’altra occasione avrebbe serrato il pugno, probabilmente in un’altra vita lo avrebbe abbracciato e si sarebbe spiegato con maggior cura, o magari non avrebbe detto quelle parole, ma quella era la loro realtà. Thranduil si limitò a guardarlo, freddamente, senza dire niente. Non riusciva a replicare perché non c’era un modo per replicare; quello che Legolas diceva era vero.   
Quando il principe si inchinò, ma non di fronte a lui, capì il perché di quella pesantezza. Capì anche perché le sue parole avessero acquisito un significato del tutto diverso, perché c’era Aragorn ad ascoltarle. Si trattava di orgoglio e- e cos’altro?   
Mentre Legolas se ne andava Thranduil notò con la coda dell’occhio il tentativo inutile dell’uomo di nascondere gli anelli dietro il mantello pesante e logoro; tentare di nascondere la sua identità non faceva altro che rimarcare quanto nobile fosse, e questo lo infastidiva. Era diverso da qualunque altro re avesse mai conosciuto. 

  
_“Troppo tardi, Erede di Isildur. Io so chi sei.”_  
  
Con estrema calma e lentezza Thranduil sibilò quelle parole. Si poteva percepire il fastidio che provava. Aragorn lo sentì chiaramente, sebbene non sapesse con certezza se fosse riferito alla sua presenza o alle parole del figlio.   
  
_“Molti Re o presunti tali sono giunti qui, rivendicando, parlando, sbraitando… nani e elfi, anche uomini. Eppure mi sfugge perché tu sia qui e non a Gran Burrone, da Re Elrond, a cui porgo i miei più cari saluti.”_  
  
Il messaggio era chiaro, diretto: sei qui, dimmi il perché e una volta fatto torna dai tuoi elfi, possibilmente lontano da mio figlio. Si era creato un legame subitaneo tra Aragorn e Legolas, era chiaro al Re del Reame Boscoso. Un legame del genere determinava destini, fati, probabilmente più grandi di quelli di semplici uomini o donne; legami del genere, che nascevano da un reciproco rispetto, erano destinati a durare per l’eternità. Thranduil non avrebbe incoraggiato Aragorn a rimanere, quella scintilla non si sarebbe dovuta tramutare in un fuoco.   
  
“E’ vero, Mio Signore Thranduil. Ma io non sono qui perché sono Re, né sono qui per conto di Re Elrond, che sono sicuro ricambierà i suoi saluti. Sono qui per lui.”   
  
Aragorn tentò di mantenere un tono pacato, in linea con i toni eleganti ai quali il Re di Gran Burrone gli aveva detto di attenersi in caso avesse mai parlato con un Re del calibro di Thranduil. Il ramingo non disse bugie, si attenne alla verità, d’altronde non era un Re e sicuramente non era destinato a tornare a Gran Burrone. La sua prossima missione sarebbe stata a Brea. Indicò Gollum poco dietro di sé, che teneva lo sguardo basso. Il fiato pesante della creatura era diventato un rumore di sottofondo per Aragorn, che ormai non provava più fastidio nell’averlo vicino, ma solo nel sapere che avendone la possibilità avrebbe attentato nuovamente e numerose volte alla sua vita.   
Thranduil abbassò lo sguardo, lo guardò per quelli che sembrarono istanti interminabili. Sembrò considerarlo solo in quel momento. Sebbene l’avesse vista non aveva fatto riferimento alla creatura, rendendogli l’importanza che aveva, ovvero nessuna.   
  
_“Per questa creatura.”_  
  
“Esattamente, Mio Signore.”   
  
_“E cosa dovrei farci con questa creatura?”_  
  
“Dovreste metterla nelle vostre segrete, impedirgli di scappare. Ha con sé informazioni importanti riguardo l’Unico Anello.”  
  
Aragorn sapeva che così avrebbe sicuramente catturato l’attenzione del re elfico e così fu. Thranduil alzò lo sguardo verso Aragorn, liberando Gollum di quel fardello.   
  
_“E dimmi, ramingo… chi è che ti manda?”_  
  
La risposta Thranduil la sapeva, sarebbe stata solo una conferma ai suoi dubbi. Lui era stato uno dei pochi dopo la Prima Guerra a capire che Sauron non era stato sconfitto come tutti pensavano, ma subito accodato a lui era arrivato Gandalf il Grigio. Uno stregone mediocre con una grande volontà, uno stregone che gli aveva causato molti guai e perdite di pazienza molti anni prima grazie ad una certa compagnia di nani. Ma da allora non l’aveva più visto e, da una parte, era stato meglio così poiché non sapeva quanto avrebbe apprezzato la sua compagnia. Una cosa però era certa, ed era che l'obiettivo era quello di giocare d’astuzia. Non era Erebor il punto cruciale, non quanto Smaug che la abitava; tentare il tutto per tutto non era nello stile di Thranduil e, sebbene dovesse ammettere che dal punto di vista teorico era sembrata una mossa intelligente, nella parte pratica aveva avuto una conclusione disastrosa. Thorin Scudodiquercia e la sua discendenza morti, altre ingenti perdite.  
Dietro le questioni dell’Unico Anello e dietro ogni mossa ben studiata c’era Gandalf il Grigio.  
  
“Gandalf lo Stregone.”   
  
_“Oh, Gandalf il Grigio.”_  
  
Thranduil rispose serafico, Aragorn capì che sapeva la risposta. Una domanda retorica, nulla più.  
  
_“Intelligente da parte sua mandare te e non presentarsi di persona. L’ultima volta che l’ho visto abbiamo avuto- una piccola incomprensione. Dovuta a dei nani. E a un drago.”_  
  
“Molto intelligente, sì. Gandalf lo è.”   
  
_“Quella compagnia di nani è morta, insieme al suo Re. Dimmi quindi, quale è la sua prossima mossa? Dove ti manderà?”_  
  
L’osservazione di Thranduil fece accapponare la pelle del ramingo. Si guardarono negli occhi e per un attimo lo sguardo di Aragorn cambiò, mutò, divenendo più serio e coriaceo.   
Gandalf non lo avrebbe mai mandato a morire e, se quella era l’insinuazione, non sarebbe stata accettata con fragorose e grosse risate.   
  
“Con il dovuto rispetto, Mio Signore, ma quello che dovrò fare non può essere rivelato. Importante è sapere che le armate di Sauron si stanno muovendo, che hanno informazioni non complete riguardo l’Unico Anello e che potrebbero averne grazie a questa creatura. Il suo nome è Gollum e Gandalf ha chiesto espressamente che venisse rinchiuso qui, ha mandato me non per paura di affrontarvi, ma perché ha molte altre cose importanti a cui pensare. Probabilmente si fida di voi, si fida delle vostre segrete che si dice siano impenetrabili, anche se entrambi sappiamo che non è così. Si narra che un gruppo di nani siano fuggiti dalle segrete del Reame di Bosco Atro… non mi è dato sapere se l’incomprensione creatasi tra voi e Gandalf sia dovuta a questo.”   
  
Silenzio. Thranduil era una statua mentre guardava Aragorn. Ne vedeva l’importanza e la serietà, vedeva in lui la compostezza di un Re esattamente al suo pari. Era ovvio che avesse fretta, era ovvio che tutto ciò che Gandalf stava facendo era per tentare di salvare il salvabile. Lui non si sarebbe opposto, ovviamente, ma provocare e punzecchiare erano passatempi che gli alleggerivano l’eternità; questo non significava che accettasse quando veniva fatto il viceversa, soprattutto parlando di quella compagnia di nani. Nello specifico quel nano, che nonostante fosse morto continuava a infestare i suoi ricordi e la sua rispettabilità, il suo nome. Come Thorin e i suoi fossero scappati dalle sue segrete impenetrabili era ancora un mistero per lui, ma non gli interessava certo analizzare la questione in quel momento.   
  
_“Bene. Allora questa creatura verrà rinchiusa nelle segrete del Reame Boscoso finché Gandalf e io lo riterremo necessario.”_  
  
“Grazie, Mio Signore.”   
  
Aragorn si inchinò appena in segno di rispetto, senza però staccare gli occhi dal Re elfico. I due si stavano studiando ancora, per orgoglio Thranduil aveva accettato e in quel momento la situazione era di stallo. Sapeva che probabilmente si era giocato la possibilità di considerarlo un alleato e un amico, come considerava Elrond, ma il rispetto da parte sua c’era, ed era reale. Sospirò appena, decise di abbassare lo sguardo e piegare appena la testa.   
  
“Non volevo mancarvi di rispetto, ma la situazione-”   
  
_“Non giustificarti, ramingo. Non ne ho bisogno, non voglio sentir nessuno lagnarsi. Soprattutto qualcuno che dovrebbe essere un re.”_  
  
Stizzito e orgoglioso, Thranduil fece un gesto con la testa. Bastò per far capire al suo servo di prendere la corda che Aragorn teneva e trascinare Gollum oltre il corridoio, per portarlo in quelle che dovevano essere le segrete. Aragorn osservò Gollum sparire dietro le enormi arcate scavate nella roccia prima di tornare con gli occhi sul Re, che nel frattempo si stava sedendo sul trono, accavallando poi le gambe.  
  
_“Taur’ohtar, lle naa belegohtar, cormlle naa tanya tel’raa. Ma devi fare attenzione. Non tutti saranno disposti a perdonarti come ho fatto io questa mattina.”_ _ ** _Ramingo, sei un possente guerriero, il tuo cuore è come quello di un leone. [...]_**_  
  
Aragorn si inchinò ancora, in segno di scuse. E sì, certo, si voleva scusare davvero, ma c’era un’altra questione importante che gli premeva sul petto, una questione che non poteva evitare.   
  
“Non sono qui per peccare di superiorità, non è mia intenzione. Non sono un Re e non sono un suo pari, Mio Signore. Ma ho bisogno di chiedervi altre due cose, due personali favori.”   
  
_“Mani uma lle merna?” **Cosa vuoi?**_

“Un posto dove rimanere stanotte. E’ mattina, ma dovrò rifornirmi prima e quello che mi aspetta è un lungo viaggio. Non vorrei incontrare orchi lungo la via di Bosco Atro, non mentre fa sera. Come stavate dicendo a vostro figlio, il principe Legolas, la via di notte sarà tempestata di creature oscure.”   
  
Thranduil studiò Aragorn, che non lo guardava più negli occhi. Era ancora chino, nel tentativo di dispensare un rispetto che il re elfico non era sicuro provasse. Si stava arruffianando con pompose frasi nel tentativo di accecarlo. Aragorn aveva vissuto con gli elfi, doveva sapere che Thranduil sapeva notare ogni cosa, già sapeva dove voleva andare a parare. Il modo in cui aveva nominato Legolas fece alzare l’attenzione del re elfico, che si sistemò impercettibilmente sul trono, quasi come se fosse un segno di nervosismo. Se l’erede di Isildur fosse stato un uomo normale probabilmente non l’avrebbe neanche notato, ma era cresciuto con gli insegnamenti di Elrond ed era chiaro, Legolas era l’unica visibile e tangibile debolezza per il Re di Bosco Atro. Thranduil non aveva ancora distolto lo sguardo da Aragorn, sembrava stesse pensando a quale fosse la miglior mossa da quel momento in poi, per evitare quello che ormai sembrava inevitabile. L’interesse dell’uomo per suo figlio era ovvio.  
  
_“Alza lo sguardo e guardami, erede di Isildur. Cosa è mio figlio per te?”_  
  
“ _Mellonamin_ , come ogni elfo, Mio Signore. E proprio per questo devo farvi la mia seconda richiesta. So cosa Legolas porta nel cuore, perché lo stesso fardello che porto io. L’ho potuto notare fin da subito e posso dire con sincerità che non pensa quello che vi ha detto. Vuole solo il meglio per voi e per il vostro popolo. E’ quello che vorrei io per il mio, da Re e da figlio. Non siate troppo duro con lui, è un grande guerriero, un ottimo arciere e credo che potrebbe uscire fuori dalle grotte solo per poter osservare la Luna. Ne sarebbe in grado, ma se per voi non fosse abbastanza io potrei-” **Mio amico, [...].**  
  
_“Dina! Tira ten’ rashwe, Taur’ohtar. Resterai una notte per il rispetto che nutro Re Elrond, ma mi aspetto che tu sparisca dal mio Reame quando il Sole nascerà tra i monti.” **Silenzio! Stai attento, ramingo. [...]**_  
  
Thranduil si sentì punto nel vivo, totalmente. Il fatto che Aragorn osasse mettere bocca nelle sue questioni private era inaccettabile, ma ad infastidirlo ancor di più fu la richiesta in sé. Far uscire Legolas, di notte, da solo. Gli sembrava incredibile, non aveva forse capito quale era la questione, la pericolosità? Aragorn capì di aver osato troppo, si limitò ad un inchino profondo prima di uscire velocemente dalla Sala del trono. Quella parentesi non l’avrebbe certo raccontata a Gandalf… e qualcosa gli diceva che, anche se ne avrebbe riso di gusto, non gli avrebbe più chiesto di far ritorno a Bosco Atro.


End file.
